yugioh_pgxfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Spirits
Duel Monster Spirits, Duel Spirits, or what are now known as Duel Monsters is the name given to the creatures whose remnants inspired Pegasus J. Crawford to create the popular card game of the same name. They are creatures born of the darkness of one's soul, that remain on the earthly plane long after their progenitor dies. These spirits seem to form a bond with a human that shares characteristics with them (a characteristic similar to "demons", which are said to be mythical creature representing your soul in classical mythology). The spirits become a person's Ba (In Egyptian mythology, the Ba was the other half of your soul. Your personality). Some people can possess multiple spirits as their Ba. A person's Ba can fuse with their ka (life energy) to fuse the person with their spirit, such as when mahad became Dark Magician. When a person dies, they can either pass on into the afterlife, or fuse with their Ba to become a Duel Monster Spirit like Mana did. Through magical forces, which are often involved with Duel Monsters, a person can summon multiple spirits in astral form. However, that person is still strongly bonded to their Ba and performs best with it.. As with most things, there are spirits that align closer to good and those that do so with evil. It should be noted, however, that if a spirit skews closer to good, it can still commit atrocities at the behest of its owner, since it is bonded to their will. History These spirits have played a pivotal role in human history dating back at least three to five thousand years. Humans somehow found a way to summon them to the physical plane using magic and spells. The Ancient Egyptians sealed their spirits (or the means to summon them) in stone tablets by ripping a person's Ba from them, killing them in the process. These tablets resembled duel monsters cards and later inspired Pegasus to create the game. In doing so, Pegasus sealed the duel spirits (or means to summon them) in the cards, similar to how they were sealed in the tablets. However, they are only truly summoned when magic forces are involved or when they are involved with certain individuals. Otherwise, they are merely represented by the Solid Vision projected by KaibaCorp technology. Therefore while they wander the Earth, they cannot materialize without someone summoning them. Abilities Regardless of their nature, Duel Monster Spirits seem to possess an identical set of abilities, whose only difference is how powerfully those abilities manifest. Holders of Duel Spirits can detect other's who possess spirits with but a simple look, gain a sort of "sixth sense" and the ability to create games of darkness. It should be noted that except for creating games of darkness, a person that once had a spirit still retain the abilities granted by spirits to their users, albeit much weaker versions of those abilities. Depending on how powerful the spirit is, when materialized in the human plane, their presence alone can render those without spirits unconscious. Lengthy exposure to a powerful spirit can cause physical changes in the user, due to the mental and physical toll sustaining their spirits' forms take on them. Further, prolonged exposure to someone that possesses a powerful spirit can allow traces of that person's Ba to "leak out" into one's own soul, causing a new spirit to be born. Known Owners of Card Spirits Scott Yuri Darrel Mokul Kei Momoko Sean Blades Chris Stephano Ophir Serenade Kiel Hyre (former) Johnny Alvarez (former) Drake Truesdale (former) Adam (former)